Lily Potter The Beginning of the Third War
by 13Kali
Summary: Lily Potter is having a baby, has just discovered that her boyfriend is Voldemort's son, all the parents in her family have left to go on a long term raid, her cousins are living with her, and on top of that the Third Wizarding War is beginning. How on earth is Lily gonna survive this? Sequel to; Lily Potter A New Beginning
1. Being Pregnant Sucks

"UGH!" I groan loudly.

My stomach was huge, and I couldn't even see my feet anymore.

I walk down the stairs, wearing a huge hoodie, and sweatpants.

"Well hello there Lilsy." James says and I glare at him.

It was almost the end of January.

"I hate you." I mutter.

"Hello there stomach, Lil might be there too." Al says and I resist the urge to smack him.

"I hate you all." I mutter plopping down on the couch.

"We know." James says laughing.

"Ugh." I say and Roxanne plops down next to me.

"I almost have the nursery all finished." Roxanne says and I smile.

"Really? What all do you left to do?" I ask her.

"Well I have to have you approve it." Rox says and I smile.

"I wanna see!" I say and she smiles.

"Sure thing!" Rox says and we get up.

"Scorp!" I shout.

Scorp walks over to me handing me a package of cookie dough.

"Thanks babe." I say and he smiles.

"No prob. Just please have that baby soon." Scorp says and I playfully smack his arm as we walk up the stairs.

The nursery was across the hall from my room, it was an old spare room that had never been used before.

Roxanne puts her hand on the doorknob, and I smile as I face the white door.

"Come on Rox! You're killing me." I say and she smiles and the door swings open.

The room was beautiful.

It was a beautiful shade of purple, with white carpet, a beautiful white crib, stuffed animals everywhere, a cute highchair, a huge closet, and toys scattered, a rocking chair, and pretty pink blankets.

"Oh Rox! It's beautiful!" I say and she smiles.

"You really love it?" Rox asks and I nod my head.

"Yes! It's gorgeous." I say and I watch as the door swings shut.

A cute little coat hanger over the door thing was on the back of the door, and I notice Kenzie's name on the wall.

"Oh Rox!" I announce and she hugs me.

"Now all we have to do is get this baby out!" Rox announces and I nod my head.

"Agreed!" I say and she smiles.

"You know you can induce labor the same way you can create a baby." Rox says and I raise my eyebrows.

"Rox, I'm pretty Scorp is not interested in that with me looking like a giant balloon." I say and Rox smirks.

"Sure about that?" Rox asks and I roll my eyes as I look up at the ceiling.

Little glow in the dark different colored stars were all over the ceiling.

"It's pretty." I say and she smiles.

"I thought the baby would like it." Rox says and I sigh.

"What is it? Is it something with the room?" Rox asks.

"It's just. This baby is coming, and my family I don't even know where they are. And the third wizarding war is starting and I don't even know anything." I say and Rox smiles comfortingly.

"Don't worry, you have all of us. And we're gonna help you. We're not gonna leave." Rox says and I smile.  
"Thanks Rox." I say and she smiles.

"C'mon go get the baby out." Rox urges me and I smile.  
"Okay it's worth a shot." I say and Rox laughs.

"Okay, just don't be too long." Rox says and I smack her playfully.  
"Bad girl." I say and she laughs.

"Kenzie is gonna grow up with the best godmother ever." Rox says and I shake my head.

"Oh Rox. Go get Scorp up here." I mutter as I walk to my room.

"Why can't you get him?" Rox asks.

"Do I look like I can walk back down the stairs then walk right back up? No." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"You got your hospital bag all ready to go right?" Rox asks and I nod my head.

"Okay. Get ready to have the baby!" Rox says and I roll my eyes.

Rox walks down the stairs screaming Scorp's name as I plop down on the bed.

I wasn't really that big, I've seen other pregnant woman on their last month and they were huge, and I wasn't really that bad.

I had gained 20 pounds with the pregnancy but the doctor assured me that at least nine of it was the baby's and the other eleven would come off when I had her.

I curl up in a ball and put my hand on my stomach.

"Hi baby." I whisper to her and she kicks.

"You want out don't you?" I ask smiling as Scorp comes in.

"Hey babe." Scorp says shutting the door behind him and plopping down on the bed.

"Hey." I say as my baby kicks.

"So what's up?" Scorp asks.

"Lock the door." I say and Scorp raises his eyebrows and I smirk.

"Lily you're sure?" Scorp asks and I smile.

"It'll help get this baby out. Please." I say pouting my lip and he smiles and locks the door.

"Anything for you." Scorp says as he plops down beside me.

I lay on my bed.

It was night now, and my baby was a non stop kicker.

"Kenz, let me sleep." I murmur rolling over.

A sharp pain hits me in my back and I gasp for air.

"Lily what's wrong?" Scorp asks rolling over to look at me.

"It hurts." I say and he looks at me.

"Oh boy. I'll grab your bag." Scorp says and I nod my head as he quickly pulls a pair of jeans and a abercrombie hoodie on.

I roll over, I was wearing my same sweatpants and hoodie.

"Ow." I groan as I step out of bed, slipping my feet into a pair of converse.

Scorp slips his nikes on, grabs my bag, his bag, and then he crosses the hall to grab the baby's bag.

Scorp offers his hand.

"C'mon babe." Scorp says and I glare.

"Ugh." I mutter as we walk down the stairs.

"What the hell is all the groaning about?" James asks stumbling out of his room.

"Shut up git." I mutter and James rolls his eyes.

"Red's having the baby." Scorp says and James raises his eyebrows.

"Be there in a minute." James says.

"Scorp I don't want everyone at the hospital until I have the baby. Roxanne is the only allowed we discussed this." I say glaring and he nods his head.

"Wake Rox up. I'm gonna go put the bags in the car." Scorp says and I roll my eyes and run my fingers through my long hair, that spilled over my shoulders.

"Rox!" I exclaim as another pain shoots down my back.

"Oh Lily." Rox mutters stumbling off the couch and putting her long hair down.

"Having a baby over here." I mutter and Rox nods her head and grabs a coat, and puts it over her well actually my blue pajama dress.  
"How you feeling?" Rox asks sleepily and I roll my eyes.

"Ow." I say as I lean against the wall.

"Umm breathe?" Rox says and I roll my eyes.

"C'mon." Scorp says as we walk over to the car.

"Scorp we are not driving." I say and Scorp looks at me.

"Lil you're not gonna have the baby for a while." Scorp says and I glare.  
"Really because the pain is coming once every minute!" I shriek at him and Rox grabs my arms.

"Okay cool it okay?" Rox says nodding her head as Scorp rolls his eyes and turns off the car.

"OW." I mutter and Scorp looks at me apologetically and slings the bags over his shoulder.

Scorp grabs my wrist and we aparate.

We stand in the hospital.

"I need a wheelchair over here!" Rox shouts and a nurse rolls a wheelchair over to me.

"How you feeling?" The nurse asks.

"Like I'm having a baby!" I shriek at the nurse and she nods her head.

"Okay hospital room. Doctor!" The nurse shouts.

"Who's coming back with you?" The nurse asks.

"Just me." I say and Scorp looks at me.

"You sure?" Scorp asks as another pain hits me.

"Yes I'm fucking sure! OW! I hate you for this!" I shriek at him and the nurse wheels me off to the room.

Hey guys; So this is the first chapter of my sequel! I'm sorry if it was a little quick but anyway so yeah you're not gonna get a lot of description for the birth scene, no lol. Anyway so yeah as always review


	2. Kenzie Marie Astoria Malfoy

I look around worried.

They had taken my baby back for examination and now here I sit, waiting for what seems like forever.

"Do you have a name picked out?" A nurse asks checking my vitals, for the millionth time.

"Yeah." I say and she hands me a small paper with the birth date already filled out.

"Is she okay?" I ask nervously.

"Yes. They've almost finished examining her." The nurse says and I nod my head as the nurse walks out of the room.

"Kenzie Potter." I say.

It didn't really have that nice of a ring to it.

"Kenzie Malfoy." Was a lot better.

"Kenzie Riddle." But that didn't sound right.

No I would name her Kenzie Marie Astoria Malfoy.

My poor daughter has such a long name.

I watch as the door opens and Roxanne, Scorp, James, Al, and Logan walk in.

"Who are you?" Al asks and I roll my eyes.

"I think it's our dear baby sister. We just didn't recognize her without the huge stomach." James says and I glare.

"I hope you know that if I wasn't tired I'd beat the shit out of you." I mutter and he laughs.

"Sure you would Lils." James says.

"I really fucking hate you." I say and he smirks.  
"Yeah I know." James says running his hands through his hair as Scorp sits down next to me.

"You okay?" Scorp asks kissing my forehead.

"Yeah." I say as he takes the name certificate.

"It's pretty. Are you sure you don't want your last name on this?" Scorp asks and I shake my head.

"No. We're going to be married when this is all over so." I say and he smiles as the door opens again.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Malfoy, congrats." The nurse says holding out a pink blanket.

I take it gratefully as Scorp hands over the name certificate.

Kenzie was beautiful.

She has blonde straight hair, bright green eyes, rosy cheeks, and full pink lips.

"Hey Kenzie." I whisper smiling at my baby.

"She looks just like you, stunning." Scorp says and I smile as James and Al gag.

"Hey mind if I hold her?" James asks and I hand Kenzie over.

"Well hello there beautiful. I'm your Uncle J." James says and I roll my eyes.

Kenzie smiles in response.

"And I'm your Uncle Al." Al says reaching for her but James doesn't hand her over.

"You can call him Uncle Ally boy." James snickers and we all chuckle.

Al goes to punch him but James raises his eyebrows looking down at Kenzie.

Al sighs, Kenzie smiles, and Roxanne looks at her longingly.

"James share." Rox barks and she takes Kenzie.

"Oh Kenzie. I'm going to be your bestest friend." Rox says and we all roll our eyes and look at her strangely.

Rox must be feeling a little emotional today.

Scorp beams as he looks at her.

Even though Kenzie wasn't really a Malfoy she sure looked like one.

"Kenzie come here." I say scooping my baby up into my arms.

I hand her over to Scorp and he smiles as he kisses her forehead.

"Hey how's everything going?" The doctor asks coming into my hospital room.

Scorp nods his head in acknowledgment, too tied up with Kenzie.

She was going to have him wrapped around her finger.

"Good. Is Kenzie healthy?" I ask and he nods his head.

"Yes. However there's something that we think you should know." The doctor says and I nod my head.

"Okay. Tell us." I say and he glances at my brothers, cousin, and Logan.

"It's not private information." I say and he nods his head.

"Your daughter, what was her name again?" The doctor asks.

"Kenzie." I say and he nods his head.

"Kenzie, there is some traces of the time freezing spell in her veins." The doctor says.

"So does that mean that she will be a baby for years?" I ask and he shakes his head and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"No. However since it was used on one of her parents, I'm assuming Mr. Malfoy." The doctor says pausing as Scorp nods his head, "So it'll have the opposite effect."

"Meaning?" I ask as I glance nervously at my baby.

"Meaning that she will grow rapidly. She will be a toddler in a matter of weeks, and about six or seven in a matter of a month." The doctor says.

"So she'll never stop growing? Will she be old at the age of a year?" Scorp asks.

"No. Her growing will stop for a while and then she will reach the age of six. And her growing will continue as normal." The doctor says.

"So she's going to be the size of a six year old in a month?" I ask and the doctor nods his head.

"Yes. We will continue doing routine exams every two weeks, and if you need it sooner just call." The doctor says and I nod my head.

"Is she different right now? From a regular newborn?" I ask and he nods his head.

"Somewhat. Her teeth are coming in. And her hair is pretty long for a newborn." The doctor says.

"This won't effect her health though right?" I ask and the doctor shakes his head.

"No. It shouldn't. She will grow mentally as well as physically, and then she will stop until her age catches up with her." The doctor says and a breathe a sigh of relief.

"Now, I'll let you get some rest." The doctor says as he heads for the door.

"Doctor?!" I ask.

"Yes?" The doctor says.

"When can we leave?" I ask and the doctor smiles.

"Whenever you want." The doctor says and I nod my head, as he leaves.

I through the covers off my body and grab my bag and head for the bathroom.

"Ready to get home Lilsy?" James asks and I sigh.  
"You know what James?" I say and then I turn around and smack him, hard.

"Blood hell that hurt!" James exclaims and I roll my eyes.

"That was for all the jokes." I say and he rolls his eyes and I childishly stick my tongue out.

I head to the bathroom examining myself in the mirror.

I missed the old Lily with the flaming red hair, and the pale skin.

I close my eyes, and I consider removing my glamours, but it wouldn't help me too much walking around with my fierce hair, I'd be easily spotted in a crowd so I sigh and let it be.

I step into the hospital shower washing myself off, and waxing my body.

I brush my teeth, put on eyeliner and mascara, and then I pull on my bra and underwear.

I look at my stomach.

As the doctor had promised it was back to being muscular and normal again, flat.

I slip on a pair of super skinny jeans, and a cute dark blue tank top with pretty blend in sparkles.

I slip on a pair of converse and walk out.

Kenzie Malfoy was sure to be a hand full, and there was going to be a lot of challenges to come, but I had Scorp so I knew that we could do it together.

_**Hey guys; So I know this is really quick but I'm leaving for the airport right now yeah sorry! Anyway so I don't wanna be all braggy but I'm going to Universal and I get to see the new Harry Potter world yay lol! Anyway as always review!**_


	3. Louis Weasley

The joy of having Kenzie didn't last.

I walk in the front door to my house, Scorp right by my side.

Kenzie was in my arms her wide green eyes had finally shut after what seemed like hours of rocking her back and forth.

"Lily!" Dom exclaims and she rushes over to greet Kenzie.

"Hey." I say in a tired voice.

"Oh Merlin Lils! You look bloody awful! I'll watch Kenzie while you and Malfoy relax." Dom says and I shoot her a tiny glare.

"Thanks, Dom. But right now she's sleeping and I'd just like to hold her. But as soon as she wakes up she's all yours." I say and Dom smiles widely.

I hadn't let Kenzie go since the hospital, I was guarding her with my life.

"She's a doll." Dom says admiring her as I plop down on the couch and Scorp mutters something about going upstairs to drop our bags off.

I look down at Kenzie with adoration.

I didn't know how she could be so beautiful, she must get that from Scorp.

"Yeah she is." I say as I hold her closer to me.

Kenzie was a bit bigger, and I watch as her lips form a perfect o and she yawns.

Kenzie was my daughter, my beautiful little girl.

I smile as I rock her back and forth and her wide green eyes open, as she studies my face.

She reaches a hand up to touch my face and I let her.

She smacks her palm against my neck and I laugh, as she pulls on a strand of my hair.

She looks at me and pulls hard on my hair.

"Ow." I mutter and she cocks her head to the side amazed.

She twirls my hair around in her fingers for a moment and then she drops it and starts to wail.

Kenzie's cry was even beautiful, it sounded like beautiful bells at first but then I had to admit she has a pair of lungs on her.

Her cry was loud now, and it quickly turns louder and louder until it's almost screaming.  
"Shh… " I whisper.

"Shh… Baby, daddy's here, mummy's here." Scorp says and she looks up at him curiously for a second then her cry consumes the room again.

Scorp shrugs, "Worth a shot."

I shoot him a tiny glare as Dom rushes in, holding a bottle.

"Thought she might be hungry." Dom says picking Kenzie up.

I wince internally, I didn't want to let my little girl out of my arms.

Dom settles in on the chair, that usually is my fathers and starts feeding Kenzie.

Kenzie fusses at first, then she tastes it and spits it out.

"Kenzie." Scorp says shaking in laughter.

I laugh too, then Dom sighs and looks at Kenzie.

"Uh oh. She needs a diaper change." Dom exclaims.

"Not it." I exclaim and Dom does too.  
"Really?" Scorp asks and I laugh.

"Yeah, have fun with that, Malfoy." I say and he glares at me.

"But how do you? I don't know? I-I-I don't even know where to start?" Scorp says and I roll my eyes.

"You'll figure it out." I say and he glares.

"And what if she gets mad?" Scorp asks and I roll my eyes.

"Oh calm down will you. All she needs is a bloody diaper change." I say and Scorp sighs nervously.

"One last question." Scorp says and we nod our head rolling our eyes.

"1 or 2?" Scorp asks and Dom looks at him confused.

"What?" Dom asks.

"Did she go 1 or 2?" Scorp asks and Dom suddenly understands, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"2." Dom says and I burst out in giggles as well.

Scorp groans and looks at me.  
"Do I have to?" Scorp asks and I roll my eyes.

"Scorpius Bloody Malfoy, you helped make her you'll change her diapers." I exclaim.

Scorp looks sheepish as he takes Kenzie from Dom and walks up the stairs.

I smile slightly, I had two babies in the house.

I see Rose and Hugo burst through the door.

Rose blushes furiously, while Hugo shouts random things at her.

"Rose Weasley get to bed!" Hugo shouts at her and she glares.

I watch my golden girl cousin do what I never imagined she would.

Rose flips Hugo off and runs off to the attic where all my cousins are staying.

Hugo blubbers in response then mutters something about needing sleep.

Roxanne enters through the house next, laughing cheerfully with Logan as he takes her hand swinging it back and forth.

The two head into the kitchen where I hear even more giggling.

Next to get home was Al and Rae.

Rae enters the door laughing as Al comes up behind her and throws her over his shoulder and I watch as he races upstairs.

James comes in after, "Ally boy! Have fun! Use protection! And remember if she looks at you in disgust she's not looking at your face, but something else!"

I snicker and Dom laughs lowly.

James whistles slightly, seeming a bit cheerful.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask and he smiles.

"Chloe Adams." James says and I raise my eyebrows.

Chloe Adams has been James' crush since he was 11 and met her on the train.

They went out a bit in James third year then they broke up in his seventh year.

And by the looks of it they were getting back together.

"Really?" I ask as I enjoy my few moments of relaxation.

"Lily!" Scorp yells from upstairs.

I roll my eyes.

There was no way I was helping him.

He'd figure it out… eventually.

"Yeah, but things aren't good for her." James says and I look at him.

"How so?" I ask, not very interested.

"Her parents just died, dropped dead without so much as a hint. And then her older brother, well let's just say things didn't turn out too good for him either." James says.

"That sucks." I say feeling bad for the poor girl.

"Yeah, well since she doesn't have any other place to stay, I kinda sorta told her to come here and live with us." James says and I shoot him a glare.  
"James Sirius Potter! We barely have any room left in this bloody house! It's a miracle Voldemort hasn't stopped by! And with a new baby in the house I don't need a ton of people being loud." I shout.

"Lils she'll be here any minute, she has to get her stuff. And I reckon you better be nice to her." James says and I shoot him a glare.  
"Fine but she stays and your room, and if you're loud then you will just have to take care of Kenzie!" I say and James sighs but nods.

"Fine Lils." James says and I roll my eyes as he pretends to look hurt.

"Hey Dom where's Lucy?" I ask and she smiles.

"Lucy's sleeping in the attic." Dom says and I nod my head.

I hear a crack at the door and jump up, my wand at the ready.

"Lily." Teddy says hugging me tight to him.

"Hey what's up?" I ask as Scorp enters the room carrying Kenzie.

Teddy's brows furrow in confusion and then he looks back at me as Katie and Victorie walk through the door.

"It's Louis." Teddy says and my throat begins to hurt.

"Fred said he needed some time to himself. So he left him. What happened?" I ask.

Fred was upstairs sleeping, as usual.

Teddy flips on the news as Katie and Victorie sit down.

"What happened to him? What happened to my brother?" Dom asks sounding nervous.

Teddy nods towards the TV, the death section was coming on.

"And a rather unfortunate death today in the Weasley family. Louis Weasley son of Fleur Delacour, and Bill Weasley has unfortunately died, from a Death Eater attack." The woman on TV says and I go numb with shock.

I hear Kenzie's wail but I ignore it.  
Dom shrieks and cries and I wrap her up in my arms and hold her.

Louis Weasley, my poor cousin, dead.

A single tear slips from my face.

There was way too much death in this family.

Dominique clutches onto my arm like it's the difference between life and death.

"Lucy! How am I going to tell Lucy?" Dominique shrieks and Victorie who had been sitting numbly wraps her arms around Dom and hugs her tightly rocking her back and forth.

"Mummy!" Katie exclaims and I unwrap myself from Dom and hold Katie tight.

After rocking Katie until she fell asleep I rise and walk towards the window.

Victorie and Dominique were sprawled out on the floor, sleeping soundly.

"Hey." Scorp whispers coming up behind me as I look outside.

"Scorp is this really happening?" I ask and he sighs.

"I know red. I'm so sorry." Scorp says and I look at him.

"I love you, Scorp." I say and he smiles.

"I love you too, red." Scorp says and he kisses me softly, as I turn away from the window.

"How's Kenzie?" I ask.

"Sleeping, though with her attitude she'll be up in minutes." Scorp says and I laugh.

"What can I say? She's got Potter, Weasley, and-" I cut off and Scorp sighs.

"Yeah. She does." Scorp says and I look at him.

"Scorp, I'm never going to look at you any differently. I swear it." I say and he smiles and kisses my cheek.

"I know beautiful girl." Scorp says and he kisses me once more.  
We head up to bed, after James had been a prat all day I had made him agree to watch Kenzie for the night.

I curl up in Scorp's arms, devastation and grief still fresh.

Who would be next?  
My brothers?  
My cousins?  
My parents?  
My aunt's?

My uncle's?  
My niece?

My friends?  
And then the worst thought crossed her mind, what if it was Scorp? Or even worse Kenzie?

_**Hey guys; So I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I've been really busy, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to have the next one up? If you guys have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! As always review!**_


	4. She's your daughter

Kenzie was now two weeks old, and the only joy to come from the shadows of darkness that seemed to encase us.

Kenzie had grown long blonde hair that reached halfway to her elbows, full white teeth, and the features of a normal growing two year old.

I look at my daughter, her green eyes are bright and lively, as her straight blonde hair bounces as she runs around the house.

Kenzie brought joy into the house, and she could even cheer up Victorie, Dom, and Lucy.

Kenzie giggles as she runs into me, her cute black tank top with lace details and her tiny white jeans looking adorable on her.

Scorp smiles at her brilliantly as the sun catches his hair, he was so pretty.

Kenzie looks at me her eyes reflecting mine.

"Mummy!" Kenzie exclaims and she wraps her tiny arms around my leg.

That was Kenzie's first word she had wailed it when I hadn't gotten her food ready fast enough.

"Well hey there Kenz." I say.

"Mummy! I want to play!" Kenzie exclaims and I smile slightly at the child as my phone starts to ring.

"I'll be right back, Kenz." I say patting her hair as Scorp smiles and starts to tickle her.

"Hello." I say.

"Miss Potter?" A voice asks.  
"This is." I say.

"Miss Potter, this is Kingsley, I need you to come in today." Kingsley says and I look around confused.

"Kingsley, I thought the Ministry had fallen." I say.

"There's still a few lucky bastards left. Can you come?" Kingsley asks.

I glance at my daughter playing with my boyfriend her eyes lighting up and he twirls her around.

"Kingsley, a lot of things have changed." I say.

"Lily? Just for today okay? I know your still mourning your cousin and I'm so terribly sorry for your loss, but honestly, the Death Eaters are going to take over soon, can you please just come in?" Kingsley asks sounding stressed.

I sigh heavily.

"Okay, I'll come. But not for too long." I say, reluctantly agreeing.

"Thank you so much, Lily. Can you be here in five minutes?" Kingsley asks.

"Yeah. I'll be there soon." I say and I hang up my phone.

I glance at Kenzie anxiously, and I watch as she claps her hands and laughs as Scorp plays with her.

Scorp catches my eye and walks up to me.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Scorp asks me wrapping his arms around me.

"I have to go to the Ministry for a while." I say and Scorp catches my eye.

"There's no way to keep you home?" Scorp asks and I shake my head.

"Can I come?" Scorp asks and I smile.

"How come you're not all mad?" I ask and he smiles.

"I've learned to not fight you, my red." Scorp says gently pushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"I love you, Scorp." I say and he smiles.

"I love you red." Scorp says and he pulls me closer to him.

We lean in and kiss each other, for what seems like hours but it's only been minutes.

"I have to go get changed." I say pulling away.

I run to my room where I slide the jumpsuit that I had previously worn for my job, with bright green stripes down the sides that matched my eyes, and a gorgeous tight black background on.

I pull on black sneaker wedges to go along with it, and then I look as Kenzie knocks on my door.

"Come in." I say smiling as my blonde long straight hair spills beautifully down my jumpsuit.

"Mummy, you look pretty." Kenzie gushes.

"Not as pretty as you little blonde." I say smiling at my daughter.

"Mummy where are you going?" Kenzie asks.

I bend down to her level her bright green eyes looking into mine.

"Mummy?" Kenzie asks and I smile as I brush her hair out of her face.

"Kenz, I have to go to the Ministry of Magic today. I have to do something. But I won't be gone long." I say and I rise back to my feet.

"Mummy! I want to go!" Kenzie exclaims and she grabs my hand tightly.

Despite how tiny Kenzie is she has a killer grip, and she can pull more than twice her weight.

"Kenz you know you can't." I say as I walk down the stairs, Kenzie on my heels.

"Mummy! Please!" Kenzie wails.  
Kenzie's cry is still ear piercing, in fact it's intensified.

"Kenzie, you can't. It's too dangerous." I say and she tugs on my arm hard.

"Mummy!" Kenzie whines.

I really wish James wouldn't have taught her that.

"Kenzie, I'll be home before you know it." I say and I turn to leave, but as I reach the door something stops me.

Some sort of force field has been set up and I can't get to the door.

"Scorp!" I shout and he races into the living room, from the kitchen.

"Yeah, red?" Scorp asks.

"Why is there a barrier for the door?" I ask.

"I didn't set it up." Scorp says and my brows furrow in confusion.

I look to Kenzie who's smiling slyly, and she has her palms open.

I roll my eyes, great.

Just what I needed, a daughter who's stronger than me, then again that was to be expected.

"Kenzie? What did you do?" I ask.

"Mummy you're not leaving unless you're taking me with you!" Kenzie exclaims and I sigh.

"Fine." I mutter and I grab her coat from the closet, as she smiles triumphantly.

Kenzie slips on her pink sparkly flats, and I hand her, her white as snow cute leather jacket, as she slides her blonde hair over it.

"Kenzie Malfoy you be careful." Scorp says and Kenzie smiles sweetly.

"I'm a perfect angel, daddy." Kenzie says and I smirk.

Kenzie was a spitting image of me.

Scorp rolls his eyes and plants a kiss on Kenzie's forehead.

"Be careful." Scorp says.

"I will be." I say as Scorp wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Love you, red." Scorp says and I smile.

"Gag!" Kenzie exclaims and we laugh.

"She's definitely your daughter." Scorp says and I mock punch his stomach.

"Who does she look like most?" I ask and Scorp chuckles.

"You know the blonde is just a glamour." I say glaring and he smirks.

"Fine. You win." Scorp says and Kenzie tugs on my arm.

"Come on, Mummy! I want to go! Now!" Kenzie all but screams and I roll my eyes as she lets the force field down and we walk out the door.

The sky is gloomy and Kenzie looks around curiously.

"Mummy? Why is it so dark out?" Kenzie asks and I shrug.

"Voldemort's doing." I say and Kenzie looks up at me.

"Who Mummy?" Kenzie asks as we try to walk down the driveway.

I immediately realize my mistake, and I clamp my hand over my mouth.

"No one Kenz." I say squeezing her hand and she releases my hand.

Kenzie stands in the middle of the driveway refusing to go any farther.

"Kenzie come on." I say.

"No, Mummy." Kenzie says glaring at me with my own piercing green eyes.

"He's a very bad person. Come on, Kingsley can explain it better." I say and she looks up at me curiously as I hold out my hand for her.

Kenzie ignores my hand and smiles cheekily at me then she bounces ahead of me till I have to yell at her to stop.

"Kenzie!" I shout for her and she stops and I walk to her.

"Ready?" I ask her and she smiles wide and nods her head, as I take her hand.

We aparate to the Ministry of Magic, finding that the apparition wards are no longer there and we aparate directly into the center of the Ministry.

"Whoa." Kenzie says gazing around.

"Lily?" Kingsley asks and I smile and he hugs me.

"Hey Kingsley." I say as he releases me and looks down at Kenzie.

"And who's this little girl?" Kingsley asks and Kenzie smirks.

"I'm Kenzie Malfoy." Kenzie says and I sigh heavily.

"What?" Kingsley asks.

"It's a long story. Can I tell you later?" I ask eyeing my daughter and he nods his head.

"Sure. Now come into my office. I have some news." Kingsley says.

"Mummy?" Kenzie asks as we walk down various hallways.

"Yeah?" I ask as Kingsley looks at me in confusion.

"I'm the only one not wearing the black thing." Kenzie whines.

"I'm not." Kingsley says.

"The only girl." Kenzie adds rolling her eyes.

"How about this, kiddo. I have an extra one in my office, it's yours free." Kingsley says.

"Kingsley she grows awful fast." I say and Kingsley waves it off.

"Nonsense. I'll give her a special one then, it adjusts with each inch you grow." Kingsley says and Kenzie smiles.

"I'd like that! Could I get pink stripes instead of green?" Kenzie asks.

"Of course, kiddo. " Kingsley says.

"Hot pink." Kenzie adds smirking.

Kingsley nods his head and I roll my eyes at my daughter.

As we enter Kingsley's office, Kenzie runs in and sits on the desk and I look at her and shake my head.

"Here you go kid. Why don't you go change in Lil- er your mum's office." Kingsley says, handing Kenzie a tiny black leather jumpsuit with hot pink stripes down the sides.

"I love it!" Kenzie squeals.

"Kenz go change in my dad's office." I say nodding to the office next door.

"Okay Mummy! Thanks Kings!" Kenzie exclaims.

Kingsley chuckles at the nickname as Kenzie races out of the room and into my dad's office.

"What's going on?" I ask and Kingsley raises his eyebrows.

"Could ask you the same." Kingsley says.

"Look it's a long story." I say.

"I've got time." Kingsley says.

_**Hey guys; so this chapter doesn't really have a lot of excitement in it, but I promise that there will be plenty in the chapters to come. Also Kenzie's going to have a lot more special abilities than that. Also you guys should check out my poll I put on my profile about how you guys would like this series to end! And if you have any special suggestion just PM me! Thanks for all the reviews! And I'm going to start requesting that i get two reviews in order for me to update! Sorry! And as always review!**_


	5. News

"So Kenzie's not only your and Scorpius' kid but Voldemort's grandchild?" Kingsley asks sounding exasperated.

"Yeah." I say and Kingsley groans.

"Things just got a lot more complicated." Kingsley says sighing.

"Yeah, could you not mention this to my dad? He doesn't exactly know… anything." I say and Kingsley sighs.

"You didn't tell him?" Kingsley asks and I shake my head.

"I couldn't. He left the day I found out. And I didn't think it was something I should just drop on him." I say.

"Yes, good thinking." Kingsley says and he snorts.

"Something funny?" I snap and Kingsley shakes his head.

"No-it's just… Harry's gonna freak." Kingsley says and I glare.

"Whoa there." Kingsley says raising his hands in defense.

I guess I really did look like my mum when I'm mad.

"Mummy!" Kenzie announces as she runs back into the room.

"Hey Kenz." I say smiling slightly at my daughter.

"Thanks Kings!" Kenzie announces as she looks at her reflection coming off the glass wall.

Kenzie's wearing a hot pink jumpsuit; it fits her amazingly well, as if it's designed for her.

But it is.

And she looks perfect in it.

Her bright green eyes are in a brilliant glow, her soft pink lips are spread into a wide grin, and her long blonde hair that flows perfectly, looks amazing as she runs her fingers through it.

"You look an awful lot like your mother." Kingsley says smiling at her.

"Are you kidding me? She looks like a Malfoy!" I announce; she even has the famous pointed nose.

"Well she's not." Kingsley adds looking at me and I shoot him a dangerous glare.

"Mummy!" Kenzie whines.

"Yeah." I say looking down at my angel.

"I want to meet grandpa!" Kenzie announces and I give her a strange look.

"Kenz were you snooping in his office?" I ask her not helping the grin that spreads wide.

Kenzie smirks cheekily and shrugs her tiny shoulders, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I roll my eyes and laugh.

She was my little girl after all, and she definitely was Scorp's little girl.

"Well actually kid, he's coming back soon. That's what I wanted to talk to your mum about." Kingsley says nodding towards me.

"He is?" I ask my face paling.

"Really?" Kenzie asks smiling brilliantly.

"Of course!" Kingsley says, and then he adds, "In fact he wanted to talk to your mum. On the phone"

I groan.

The phone rings and Kenzie looks up, her eyes lighting up.

"Is that him?" Kenzie asks not able to help the wide spread grin across his face.

"Should be." Kingsley mutters as he picks up the phone.

"Hello." Kingsley says.

"Ah Mr. Potter, yes she's here." Kingsley says and I look at Kenzie.

"Kenz can you be quiet?" I ask her and she smiles and nods her head.

"Here he is." Kingsley says handing me the phone I groan internally and answer.  
"Hey dad." I say and I hear my dad's relief sigh.

"Hey Lils how you been?" My dad asks.

"Good. Really good actually, you?" I ask.

"I've been better, so tell me Lils what's got you in such a good mood?" my dad asks.

"It's sort of a surprise." I say and my dad lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Did you miss me that much?" my dad teases and I smile.  
"Yeah." I reply.

"I missed you too, Lils." My dad says.

"When are you coming home?" I ask.

"Tomorrow actually." My dad says.  
"Did you find anything?" I ask.

"No. It seems like it was some sort of trail made to keep us busy." My dad says.

"Oh. Is everyone okay?" I ask.

"Yeah everyone's fine. We're at the Leaky Cauldron right now actually." My dad says.

"Come home tonight then!" I exclaim and Kenzie covers her ears.

"Oh, well sweetie you see when we come home we have to leave right after because, I think we're being followed." My dad says.

"Well we can pack things up pretty fast. Where would we go?" I ask.

"Do you remember the vacation house we used to go to when you were a kid?" My dad asks.

"Sometimes. We have two don't we?" I ask.

"Yeah. When we get there we'll decide which one we want to go to." My dad says.

"Please come home tonight, dad." I beg.

"Alright, Lils. Alright. Your mum's dying to see you anyway." My dad says and I grin.

"Tell her I miss her. And can you be home in an hour?" I ask.

"Sure thing kiddo." My dad says smiling.  
"Good I can't wait to see you." I say and I hear my mum's voice.

"Me neither. I'll see you soon." My dad says.

"See you." I say and I hang up the phone.

Kingsley raises his eyebrows and Kenzie looks at me questioningly.

"He's coming home tonight." I say and Kenzie smiles and launches herself into my arms.

"Really?" Kenzie asks smiling.

"Yep. We're gonna go on a little vacation too." I say smiling at her.

"Really?" Kenzie asks.

"Really." I say and Kenzie beams.

"Let's go home now!" Kenzie says gripping my hand and dragging me towards the door.

"Kenzie just a sec." I say rolling my eyes.

I really wish I hadn't given her my impatience; it's a horrible trait, especially since she can do something about it.

"No mummy! Now!" Kenzie exclaims as I feel an invisible force shoving me out of the office.

"What the fuck?" I hiss and Kenzie smirks at me.

"What's that mean mummy?" Kenzie asks crossing her arms and a permanent smirk forming on her face.

"Kenz, stop it. I'm coming." I say and Kenzie rolls her eyes and the force is gone.

"Lily I need to talk to you about something." Kingsley says and I groan.

Kenzie pouts out her lip as we walk back inside, crossing her arms and an unsatisfied look on her face.

"I wanna go home." Kenzie whines and Kingsley shakes his head as we sat back down.

"Lily, there's something you should know." Kingsley says and Kenzie looks at him curiously.

I hope that Kingsley isn't stupid enough to talk about Voldemort in front of Kenzie.

I still have to figure out what to tell her since I won't be here soon.

But I know I'm going to give him a rough time even if it's just the tiniest thing, I refuse to be forgotten.

"What?" I snap at Kingsley anxious to be away from the Ministry of Magic, especially since it's a huge target.

But it's not me I'm anxious for, I could only imagine what Voldemort would do if he found out I had a daughter.

"Lily, Voldemort's looking for you." Kingsley says and I mentally shriek.

Great.  
Just perfect.

As if Kenzie wasn't curious enough, now she's going to make me explain… everything.

And she's too small to hear all the horrors of the world we live in.

Or what I've done.

"That's not a surprise." I hiss through clenched teeth.

"Mummy! You said Kings would explain." Kenzie says with a pleading look on her face.

"Well kid-" Kingsley starts but I cut him off.

"Don't. You. Dare. Finish. That. Sentence." I snap harshly and Kenzie looks at me strangely.

"Your mum is the only one who can answer that." Kingsley says ignoring my previous comment.

"Mum?" Kenzie asks curiously looking at me.

"Kenz, later." I say to her and she looks at me confused.

It's the first time she hasn't called me Mummy and I'll admit it hurts.

"But mum." Kenzie pleads pouting her lip.

"Is that it Kingsley?" I ask ready to go home.

"Well, actually no. Evidence shows that Voldemort's not only interested in you." Kingsley says and I look to my daughter.

I have the urge to bring her into my arms and crush her to my chest, and stroke her long blonde hair and bury it inside my neck.

"Who?" I ask staring at my daughter.

I won't let her out of my sight, she's too precious to leave unguarded.

And I'll admit I'm afraid that if I look away for one second, she'll be gone.

"Scorpius." Kingsley admits.

"Why?" I ask him shocked as Kenzie walks up to me.

"Why does Voldmor want my mummy and daddy?" Kenzie asks sitting down beside me.

"Voldemort, sweetheart. Is a very bad person, and your mum and dad are very powerful." Kingsley says.

"Why?" I repeat my question.

"We don't know. But Voldemort might be discovering the connection between him and Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley says.

"That's impossible. Astoria told no one." I say.

"He's more powerful this time, the most powerful wizard ever, even. Until you that is. Maybe he senses something." Kingsley says.

"Mummy is Voldemort gonna hurt daddy?" Kenzie asks looking worried.

"No." I respond.

Because I would never let that happen.

"Do you think that he's found out about her?" I ask eyeing my daughter, who seems clueless.

"No. Not yet. But you should keep her well hidden, and get her far away from here." Kingsley says and I nod my head.

I hated running, I looked at it is cowardly.

But to protect my daughter, I'd do it.

"I will." I vow and Kenzie looks through the glass wall curiously.

"You should go, now. Death Eaters are bound to take over soon enough." Kingsley says.

I nod my head and hurriedly grab onto Kenzie's hand.

"Bye Kings." Kenzie mutters as she runs to keep up with me.

"Good luck." Kingsley says nodding his head as we go.

**Hey guys; So I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but there's going to be a lot of action for the next chapters. Anyway I'd really like some reviews, and if you guys review you get the next chapter sooner! Anyway as always review!**


	6. Preparing

I cling to Scorpius' arm, the cold air biting at my exposed skin.

"Lils?" Scorp asks.

I hadn't spoken since I had told everyone that mum and dad were coming home in an hour.

My body feels numb by the wind that threatens to topple us over, and mess with my already poor sense of balance.

"Scorp… What if they don't like her?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Have you seen her? Have you met our daughter? You have nothing to worry about, red. She's perfect in every way. There's no way that no one could not like her." Scorp says and I smile up at him, my cheeks rosy from the cold.

It was true, everyone we know had fallen in love with my perfect little girl from the moment they saw her.

"But mmm…." I start to say but Scorp cuts me off with a kiss, wrapping his arms around my hips, and pulling me closer.

"She'll be fine. Kenzie's more like you than anyone." Scorp says smiling his crooked smile down at me.

I smile back at him and he traces my neck with his fingers.

"I mean it." Scorp says as I watch his fingers work their way up to stroking my hair.

"I know." I say and I smile as his eyes look me over.

"We haven't had a moment alone in a while." Scorp says and I smack his arm playfully.

"Do you honestly think we need another kid running around?" I ask him laughing half-heartedly.

"Yeah. I do." Scorp says brushing my hair out of my face.

"Scorp." I say looking at him strangely.

I love Kenzie, I always have and I always will, but I can't protect Kenzie, and a new baby.

I can't fathom having another baby right now, I couldn't deal with it.

"Lily, I know what's running through your head. I love Kenzie, but wouldn't you like to give her a baby brother or sister?" Scorp asks.

Damn the way he can tell exactly what I'm thinking, my face must give it away.

"Yeah Scorp, someday." I say putting emphasis on someday.

Scorp smiles at me and he breathes a breath of air that holds in the air, creating a tiny fog.

I smile at his expression and he kisses my cheek.

"Alright." He says his mouth still against my skin.  
I laugh as he talks, his mouth tickling my skin.

His lips trail down my cheek, to my chin, my neck, and my collarbone.

I moan for a moment, then thinking better of it, I place my hand on Scorp's chest and give him a playful, rough shove.

Scorp scowls at me.

"Kenzie'll kill us if we don't get home." I say.

Scorp chuckles, "Exactly like you that one."

Kenzie had already thrown a huge fit when we went for a walk, but James calmed her by letting her help him pack.

Kenzie loves looking at old things of ours, pictures of us when we were kids, teams we were in, what we loved, and things we did.

I wind my arm back through Scorp's and we continue walking, briskly down the street.

When we reach the house Kenzie who I'm guessing was sitting at the window, bounds outside and hugs me tightly.

"Mummy! Uncle Jamie and Uncle Ally are gonna teach me how to play a game!" Kenzie exclaims and I smile.

"That's awesome, sweetheart." I say, stroking her hair.

Kenzie smiles up at me, eyes bright and green, and she smiles happily at me.

"Mummy?" Kenzie asks quietly and I look at her.

"Yeah Kenz?" I say stroking her long blonde hair away from her face.

"Mummy what if Grandpa and Grandma don't like me?" Kenzie asks her face looking at me nervously and her body shaking from the cold.

"Oh Kenz, they'll love you." I say brushing her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

"You're sure?" Kenzie asks and I nod my head.

"Of course, Kenz. Now come on inside, its cold." I say wrapping an arm protectively around my little girl, and Scorp smiles and does the same.

My hand rests on her small back as she looks around, studying the way the tree's sway under the wind and smiling as her hair blows in the wind.

"Lily?" Scorp asks and I look up at him.

"Yeah?" I ask as we walk into the house.

"I've never thanked you." Scorp says.

"For what?" I ask him a bit exasperated, as Kenzie runs off to find her Uncle Jamie.

"For everything you've given me. A daughter, this life, you." Scorp says and I look into his eyes, tears starting to fall.

"You're the one I should be thanking." I say tears rolling down my cheeks.

Scorp shakes his head and brushes one away with his thumb.

"I love you Lily Potter." Scorp says and I notice that our faces are only a few inches apart.

"I know." I say and Scorp smiles at me.

"Marry me?" He asks and I look at him a little shocked.

"Not right now." I say and I nibble on his ear softly.

"I know. After this is all over." Scorp says and he rubs small circles on my back.

"Come on. Let's go make sure Kenzie isn't tearing up the house." I say and Scorp laughs.

Scorp leads me inside, taking my hand and squeezing it every so often.

When I step inside it's so different than it was this morning.

Boxes cover the room, filled to the brim with supplies, clothes, essentials, and anything else we might need.

The furniture remains untouched and James walks into the room with Kenzie at his heels.

"Uncle Jamie teach me now!" the little girl demands, hands on her hips.

"Kenz I'll teach you when we get there." James says and Kenzie pouts her lip and gives him her innocent face.

"No! Uncle Jamie teach me now!" Kenzie begs and James rolls his eyes.

"Exactly like you, Lils." James says ruffling my hair as he plops down on the couch.

"Actually James, I remember you bugging dad for a month straight when you were two to teach you Quidditch." I say rolling my eyes at my brother.

"Did not!" James protests.

"Uh yeah you did." I say planting my hands on my hips and rolling my eyes.

Kenzie giggles and Scorp laughs too.

James glares, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now.

James icily and coldly says, "Did not."

"Actually, you did. And it was more like a year." A familiar voice says and I turn towards the door, Kenzie backing up behind Scorp and James rises to stand in front of her.


	7. If You Want More

**Hey guys,****_ so I know you've been waiting for an update for such a long time now, and I honestly really miss writing the story, but I think that I'm going to go back and write a little more about Lily's pregnancy or something like that. Also this story is very similar to a story I'm currently working on called Lily Potter and The Wizarding Games. Also I might add some things about Lily's childhood and I will be doing a lot of editing on the first fanfic called Lily Potter A New Beginning, but anyway review or PM me if you would like to see more and I'm sorry if I got your hopes up thinking I updated. I'm just out of ideas for where it is right now, so anyway review, or PM either way works but I kinda rather you review. Sorry guys and I can't wait to hear your ideas for what I should do. Let me know what you think!_**


End file.
